Zartbitterschokolade
by Arifilia
Summary: Längst hat er diese kleine Episode vergessen, sie war eine unter vielen ... Eine Kurzgeschichte wie die Schokolade - mit einem leicht bitteren Nachgeschmack ...


Disclaimer: Severus und Hermine gehören JKR, Schokolade dem, der sie kauft und die Geschichte mir.

**Zartbitterschokolade **

Unschuldig glitzert das silbrige Papier auf dem dunklen Holz des Lehrerpultes. Die ertappte Sünderin steht mit gesenktem Kopf davor, während sein Zauberstab anklagend auf das vielsagende Indiz deutet.

„Erklären Sie das!"fordert er scharf.

„Das ist ein Stück Schokolade."Die Antwort kommt schnell.

Ist da etwa Trotz aus ihrem Mund zu hören?

Na warte, Mädchen! 50 Punkte Abzug´ will er fauchen, überlegt es sich aber anders.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Miss Granger."Severus Snape ist selbst erstaunt über die ungewohnte Sanftmut seiner Stimme. „Aber da Sie mich nicht zu verstehen scheinen, ...."

- mit Genugtuung nimmt er ihr leichtes Erröten wahr -

„.... werde ich es für Sie noch einmal ausführlicher wiederholen: ich will wissen, _wie_ dieses Stück Schokolade während _meiner_ Unterrichtsstunde in _Ihre_ Finger gelangen konnte! Und wenn ich mir die Winkel Ihres vorlauten Mundwerks ansehe, kommen mir berechtigte Zweifel, ob dies das einzige Stück ist, das in dieser Stunde durch Ihre Finger wanderte."

Blitzschnell fährt sie mit der Zunge über die verräterischen Spuren, während jemand laut lacht. Malfoy. Natürlich. Hermine Grangers Lippen glänzen, da, wo sie von ihrer Zunge gestreichelt wurden.

Jetzt hebt sie den Kopf und die Augen funkeln gryffindorisch, Sie wappnet sich zum Kampf!

„Nein." Sie sagt es laut und deutlich und er sieht Malfoy in der ersten Reihe die Brauen heben. „Nein, das war nicht das einzige Stück!"

Ihr Mut gefällt ihm nicht wirklich. Er verengt die Augen, behält den samtenen Tonfall aber bei.

„Wo ist der Rest?"

Sie wagt es tatsächlich, die Mundwinkel in die Höhe zu ziehen, während sie die Handfläche auf die Mitte ihres Körpers legt. Durch die Berührung spannt sich der Stoff ihrer Bluse oberhalb der flachen Ebene. Seine Augen sind nur noch schmale Schlitze.

„Hier drin."

Du unverschämtes Gör! Er stützt die Hände zu beiden Seiten des Beweisstückes auf den Tisch und beugt seinen Oberkörper so weit nach vorne, bis er die dunklen Flecken in der Iris ihrer nun unruhig zwinkernden Augen erkennen kann. Zimtfarbene Augen, tatsächlich, schokoladengesprenkelt. Sie weicht vor seiner bedrohlichen Präsenz zurück, doch der Ausdruck, den seine Züge annehmen, lässt ihre zaghafte Bewegung augenblicklich einfrieren.

„Und? Sind Sie nun satt?"fragt er lauernd und registriert die kleinen Schweißperlen, die sich auf ihrem Nasenrücken bilden.

Keine Antwort.

Das ist leichter, als er dachte. Sie ist eben doch nur eine dumme kleine Schülerin. Keine ebenbürtige Gegnerin. Er richtet sich wieder auf und kräuselt spöttisch die Lippen.

„Offensichtlich haben Sie heute morgen nicht genug Nahrung zu sich genommen, Miss Granger."

Er kommt um das Pult herum und hebt seine Stimme, als er weiter spricht. Nur diesmal wendet er sich an die Klasse, hält Blickkontakt mit den Slytherins. Er fühlt, dass sie auf seinen Rücken starrt. Da, wo der Strahl ihrer Augen auf seinen Körper fällt, kriecht eine schmelzende Wärme über seine Haut.

„Die exakte Kunst der Zaubertrank-Zubereitung bedarf eines klaren Verstandes und eines vitalen Körpers. Da einige von Ihnen ...." Sein Kopf schwenkt ganz kurz in ihre Richtung, „ ... weder das Eine noch das Andere zu besitzen scheinen, aber dennoch den Rest dieser Stunde einigermaßen unbeschadet überstehen müssen, werde ich dem freundlicherweise abhelfen."

Er dreht sich um und steht mit zwei Schritten vor ihr. Lächelnd neigt er den Kopf und sieht sie an. Sie erwidert den Blick und er kann die aufkeimende Panik an ihrem schneller werdenden Atem erkennen, doch senkt sie nicht die Lider.

Dann hebt er den Zauberstab. Ein kurzer Schwung, ein leise gezischter Spruch – und das kleine quadratische Stück Stanniolpapier hat sich vermehrt. Und dann noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Und wieder. Und wieder...

Jetzt ist der Tisch übersät mit Tafeln und Toffees, Schokofröschen, Katzenzungen und Pralinés unterschiedlichster Formen und Größen. Schokolade in Blöcken, Kugeln, Riegeln – cremiges Braun und diverse Umhüllungen in allen Farben, silber-glänzend, bunt-schimmernd und gold-knisternd.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nimmt er wahr, wie Miss Granger schluckt. Zu spät, mein Kind. Wer sich in Gefahr begibt, kommt darin um!

„Greifen Sie zu!"herrscht er sie nun an, damit auch der letzte Träumer in den hinteren Bänken mitbekommt, dass man einen Severus Snape nicht provozieren sollte. „Ich will doch meinen, dass Einiges hiervon Ihren Geschmack trifft, oder? Was bevorzugen Sie? Nougat, Nuss, Krokant? Oder lieber Mandelsplitter? Wählen Sie endlich!"

Sie reagiert nicht.

„Essen Sie!"Seine Stimme gleicht jetzt einem Donnergrollen, Vorbote eines nahenden Unwetters. Es ist mucksmäuschenstill im Kerker.

Sie kämpft mit sich. Die widersprüchlichen Emotionen malen sich deutlich in ihren weichen Zügen ab. Unter anderen Umständen würde sie ihm ins Gesicht schlagen, das weiß er. Doch sie ist nur eine Schülerin und er hat die Macht, ihre Zukunft zu verbauen und ihr ein für alle Mal den neunmalklugen Mund zu stopfen. Mit was auch immer ...

Er tritt noch etwas näher, so nahe, dass er den Duft ihres Haares riechen kann. Vanille. Weiß und rein. Süß und unschuldig. Und er färbt seine Stimme um einige Nuancen dunkler - siegessicher, beherrschend:

„Essen Sie, oder .... !"

„Das dürfen Sie nicht!"Weasley ist aufgesprungen. Er hat erstaunlich lange gewartet.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley und setzen Sie sich!"

Doch auch er ist stur, bleibt einfach stehen. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später steht auch Potter.

„Sie haben kein Recht, dazu, _Sir.._.."

Was soll das sein? Offene Meuterei? Kleine, zornige Widerhaken bohren sich in seine Eingeweide und seine Augen schleudern schwarze Blitze in ihre Richtung.

„Nochmals 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Potter, Weasley, eine Woche Nachsitzen für Sie beide! Und verlassen Sie den Unterrichtsraum!"

An seinem linken Ohr hört er Miss Granger leise flüstern: „Geht ... !"

Lächerlich. Er braucht keine Hilfe, um widerspenstige Schüler zu zähmen. Er öffnet den Mund, doch Miss Grangers Worte haben den gewünschten Erfolg. Nach einem bitterbösen Blick auf ihn und einen rebellischen auf ihre Kampfgefährtin verlassen Potter und Weasley schließlich den Kerker.

Aber die kleinen Haken in seinem Innern brennen nun. Er wirbelt herum, hebt erneut den Zauberstab – und sie kommt ihm wieder zuvor. Langsam, doch entschlossen, streckt sie ihre Hand aus und ergreift ein goldfarbenes Bonbonpapier, wickelt den süßen Inhalt aus und lässt das Toffee zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten. Sie sieht ihn an und nach einer auffordernden Geste seinerseits wiederholt sie das Spiel. Nun nimmt sie einen Schokofrosch, dann ein Praliné ...

Immer weiter, mehr und mehr, denn so schnell gibt er sich nicht zufrieden. Noch lange nicht.

Während er sie bei den immer mühsamer werdenden Aktionen des Wählens, Kauens und Schluckens beobachtet, hört das innere Feuer allmählich auf zu flackern. Er kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht ihr zu.

Sie beginnt zu würgen. Versucht es zu verbergen. Fährt mit dem Finger über den Mund, um heimlich einen Schokostreusel fortzuwischen, der einen interessanten Kontrast zu ihren roten Lippen bildet. Kirsche und Kakao. Und Zuckerguss, wenn man ihre wachsweiße Haut dazunimmt. Nicht zu vergessen das würzige Zimtaroma ihrer Augen, die es nicht wagen, um Gnade zu betteln.

Ein kaum merkliches Ziehen im Magen signalisiert leichten Appetit seinerseits.

Ein Appetit auf etwas, das er niemals kosten darf.

Er nickt ihr zu, als sie fragend noch einmal die Hand ausstreckt und bemerkt, dass der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren Augen so schnell erlischt, wie er gekommen ist.

Und ihm entgeht auch nicht die einzelne Träne, die sich aus den langen dunklen Wimpern befreit und sich ihren Weg über die hohen Wangenknochen sucht. Sie hinterlässt eine schimmernde Spur auf dem Porzellanweiß ihrer Haut und löscht endgültig das Glühen der zornigen Widerhaken in ihm.

Seine Wut verraucht. Er hat gewonnen. Wie gewöhnlich.

Doch noch lässt er sie nicht gehen. Noch ein Dessert nach dem Hauptgang. Ein krönender Abschluss – das Sahnehäubchen auf dem Schokoladenkuchen sozusagen!

„Probieren Sie diese hier", sagt er gedehnt und deutet lässig auf die kleine Tafel in der schwarzglänzenden Folie neben den sahnigen Nougatpralinen. „Meine persönliche Lieblingssorte. Zartbitterschokolade ...."

- - - - - - -

Längst hat er diese kleine Episode vergessen. Sie war eine unter vielen. Ein Tropfen nur im Fluss der folgenden Jahre ...

Vielleicht zwei- oder dreimal, als er sich in den seltenen Momenten völliger Zurückgezogenheit den bittersüßen Geschmack der schwarzen Versuchung auf der Zunge zergehen lässt, mischt sich ein eigenartiges Gefühl unter den Genuss. Eine Art unstillbarer Hunger auf etwas Unerreichbares.

Etwas, das von einem zarten Vanilleduft umweht ist.

Doch die Zeit gibt ihm nicht die Gelegenheit, diesem Verlangen auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie ist erfüllt von Selbstkasteiung und Hass, von Beherrschung und Verletzung, von Schmerz und Kampf, vom Krieg ...

Dieser Krieg tobt viel zu lange. Mit grausamer Wucht. Gnadenlos. Auf beiden Seiten sind unzählige Opfer zu beklagen. Doch wie eine Schlange windet sich Severus Snape durch alle Widrigkeiten. Auch als Potter den Dunklen Lord endlich besiegt, glaubt er sich sicher.

Denn er hat auf der richtigen Seite gestanden. Der Siegerseite.

Jedoch mit einem Mal ist alles anders. Ja, Dumbledore wurde bei dem letzten großen Kampf schwer verletzt. Aber ein Albus Dumbledore stirbt doch nicht an einem einfachen Fluch! Er ist ein viel zu mächtiger Zauberer!

Aber er _ist_ gestorben.

Nur unwesentlich später.

Und mit ihm jeder Beweis für die Spionagetätigkeit eines Severus Snape. Niemand tritt für ihn ein. McGonogall wird niemals wieder reden können. Lupin schweigt. Potter schweigt noch beharrlicher als die anderen. Sie haben ihm nie getraut.

Und so ist er allein. Und niemand glaubt ihm. Er wütet, tobt und schreit. Verflucht, verdammt und klagt an. Bis auch er schließlich schweigt. Verbissen und desillusioniert.

Und sein Schweigen ist kalt wie gefrorenes Höllenfeuer, als er den Schuldspruch vernimmt. Der Kuss eines Dementors wird die letzte Berührung sein, die er fühlen wird.

Und so sitzt er in der engen dunklen Zelle und wartet auf den Morgen. Der Morgen der grauenvollen Liebkosung.

Sie haben seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen und seine Roben genommen. Er friert in dem dünnen Hemd, das sie ihm gelassen haben. Doch die Kälte hält wach. Und er will wach sein in den letzten Stunden, die ihm bleiben.

Ein paar Stunden noch, um zu denken. Um sein sinnloses Leben zu reflektieren...

Draußen auf dem harten Stein hallen Schritte wider. Kleine, schnelle Schritte. Ein leises Ächzen der Angeln zeigt, dass die Zellentür geöffnet wird.

Jemand kommt herein. Er erhebt sich ein wenig mühsam, behindert durch die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken. Er blinzelt gegen den Schein der magischen Fackel, die nun in dem Halter an der Wand befestigt wird und erkennt, dass es eine Frau ist.

Schlank. Wohlgeformt. Mit langem, vollem Haar.

Ein Hauch von Vanille umgibt sie und so weiß er, wer sie ist, noch bevor sie sich zu ihm dreht.

Hermine Granger.

Hoffnung züngelt in ihm auf. Vielleicht hat _sie_ im letzten Moment ...? Eine Petition, eine Eingabe ...?

Doch der Hoffnungsschimmer erlischt beim Anblick ihrer Gesichtszüge. Sie steht direkt vor ihm und sieht zu ihm auf. So nah, dass er die dunklen Flecken in ihrer zimtfarbenen Iris erkennen kann. Ihr Gesicht erinnert an Kirschen und Kakao. Mit Zuckerguss.

Er verspürt ein Ziehen im Magen, ein Appetit auf etwas Unbestimmtes, das er niemals probieren wird ...

Sie lächelt und ihre Stimme ist kühl wie Seide, als sie spricht:

„Guten Abend, Professor. Ich möchte mich noch einmal persönlich von Ihnen verabschieden. Und ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht. Etwas, das Sie morgen gut gebrauchen können, Professor Snape ..."

Sie greift in ihren Umhang und holt etwas daraus hervor, das leise zwischen ihren Fingern knistert.

„Es hilft Ihnen, ein wenig länger von glücklichen Momenten zu träumen, bevor die Kälte des Dementors alles in Ihnen zum Gefrieren bringt."

Die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme trifft ihn unvorbereitet, so dass er tatsächlich die Augen abwendet und sein Blick auf ihre schmale Hand fällt.

Sie streckt ihm ein kleines schwarzschimmerndes Täfelchen entgegen.

„Ich habe extra Ihre Lieblingssorte besorgt, Professor! Zartbitterschokolade ..."

Ende

---

So, ich geh jetzt Schokolade essen! Jeder, der mir ein Feedback gönnt, bekommt ein großes Stück von der Tafel ...


End file.
